


Enlarged Emblem中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, Food/Feeding Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post War, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: “造条大点的。”威震天迅速回应，说实话，真的有人愿意带条这玩意吗？---威震天发现了他行为处事的后果，并迅速把它们抛到脑后。





	Enlarged Emblem中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Enlarged Emblem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241814) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 警告：同人内包含增重，不健康饮食和啤酒肚。
> 
> 不喜勿入。

“造条大点的。”威震天不耐烦地讥讽。

 

他一点都不关心这个所谓的“宗教性仪式”，也不在乎“庆典服饰”，那么如果他带不上某根古老的缎带呢？

 

护星公心不在焉地抚摸着自己膨胀的腰围，油箱发出饥饿的咕噜声。没错，他最近的确在迅速增重，但还不够快——领袖的个头快赶上他了。

 

撇开他傲慢的性格不说，这场讨论完全是在浪费时间，他已经错过吃午饭的时间了。

 

“护星公大人。”钛师傅恼怒地吸了口气，“护星公缎带是塞伯坦礼仪中最神圣的饰品之一，传承了数千年，并且——”

 

“造条大点的。”威震天迅速回应，说实话，真的有人愿意带条这玩意吗？

 

他才不在意什么炉渣神圣饰品，也不想知道数千年的历史，塞伯坦上很少有人穿衣服，威震天也尤其不喜欢这种华而不实的东西。

 

再说他一开始根本不想参加这个浮夸的仪式，唯一让破坏大帝同意的理由就是擎天柱的贿赂——领袖亲手制作的蓝莓派，能吃上一大半就足以让他心甘情愿地参加仪式。

 

但还不够让他忍受钛师傅的喋喋不休。

 

“恐怕没有那么简单。”年长的议员开始胡言乱语地解释起来，什么普神之力是如何被灌输进这条缎带，为什么这条人工制品永远不能被更换，还有——

 

威震天翻了个白眼，从子空间里掏出一盒饼干。巧克力饼干，他思忖着，完全无视老家伙的胡扯。盒子里只装了一点，还不够他塞牙缝的。

 

钛师傅说得越来越激动，挥舞起手臂讲解保持神圣的——

 

噢普神在上。

 

霸天虎们就愚蠢的老家伙什么时候会处理器彻底坏死打了个赌，威震天就十六个半循环下了三百信用点的赌注，他可不能输。

 

“我难道没说过吗？”破坏大帝危险地咆哮着，嘴里还塞满了饼干残渣。

 

钛师傅愤怒地喘息着，带着一丝未掩饰好的嫌弃看向护星公，他对擎天柱选出的护星公带有十二分的不同意。

 

“我才不会为了你的......体型变化就去践踏数千年的传统。”钛师傅反驳道。

 

威震天布满棱角的装甲因如此直白的蔑视而暴怒地竖起，这个老笨蛋以为他的嘲弄会令自己改变主意吗？

 

破坏大帝对自己的体型骄傲无比，宽大的军品身材在增重后变得更加有威慑力，而他的体型也是塞伯坦成功复兴的一个缩影，证明他和他的伴侣重建母星的能力。

 

对于这种无礼的老顽固只有一个解决方法。

 

“你或许不愿意践踏传统。”他咆哮着，“可我愿意，重做缎带，要么我就炒了你。”在饥饿的情况下他的威胁更有分量。

 

“我明白了，威震天陛下。”钛师傅咕哝着，加上尊称以示嘲讽。

 

破坏大帝这才觉得平时红蜘蛛的奉承是多么真实，没错，即使是背信弃义的二把手也比这个傲慢的老家伙更尊重他。威震天原本想训斥钛师傅一顿，但现在不是时候，他已经错过饭点了。

 

“很好，退下吧。”

 

钛师傅半心半意地鞠了一躬，收起惹恼护星公的衣服后离开了办公室，重重地带上门。

 

威震天不悦地咆哮着，如果没有一个适当的理由，他绝对会给老家伙一个深刻的教训。

 

但幸运的是，擎天柱深谙安抚护星公之道，更别提他还会带上能量块，亲手喂给他发怒的伴侣。

 

他可爱的小领袖会亲手喂给他美味的蓝莓派，直到威震天的油箱胀到再也吃不下第二口，甚至无法灵活地移动。

 

正如领袖所保证的一样。

 

把最后一块饼干丢进嘴里，威震天露出一个微笑。没错，他能在领袖的安抚下变得宽宏大量。

 

不过那得在午餐之后。

**Author's Note:**

> 有时候，威震天会觉得他和领袖的竞争是个死循环，不过希望他晚点才醒悟过来。
> 
> 欢迎一切反馈留言。


End file.
